


Pillow

by CalicoYorki



Category: Digimon Xros Wars
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, Thus is the way of the Persiamon fanfic., while being all dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoYorki/pseuds/CalicoYorki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persiamon tells us about herself. Set about midway through the first season/series/saga/epic of Xros Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> When inspiration strikes at random, where will you be? Luckily, I was right in front of my computer. This is just a little something I wrote to make readers feel all warm and fuzzy. Which is appropriate considering who the star is haa haa hee hee hoo hoo I AM ENTERTAINING.

My name is Persiamon, and I'm a Digimon princess!

I'm also a cat. I think I'm a vampire too, at least, Knightmon says that I'm a Nightmare Soldier classified as a vampire. Oh, I should explain who Knightmon is, he's kind of my vassal. Right, I think most Digimon don't have vassals, okay. A vassal is kind of a really good friend, only it's official! They take this oath of loyalty to a king or a queen or a prince or a princess, or even just a nobleman. 

So, Knightmon is my best friend! Yes, I think that's right, I'll have to ask him to make sure. He knows a lot of stuff! Whenever I'm not sure what I need to do as a princess, I go straight to Knightmon! Even though I'm kinda not in charge of Lake Zone anymore exactly. Taiki took that job off my hands! Oh, right. Taiki's a human! They're kind of like Digimon - Um, well not really, I guess. They're not made out of data; at least, they're not supposed to be. They can turn into data when they cross over from their world to our world, but where they come from, data's like - Um. What did Knightmon call it? Oh yeah, incorporeal!

Anyways, Taiki didn't make me give up Lake Zone. He didn't have to do that much to convince me, once I woke up, heheh. Besides saving us from Lilithmon, it wouldn't have ever taken that much persuading from anyone that nice. I'm actually glad he took it off my hands! It's fun being a princess, especially when you're a _nice_ princess, because all your subjects love you and your birthday is a holiday and you get to eat a lot of snacks and you get really cool presents from admirers! I just wish it was always like that. I always used to get so scared when someone would invade Lake Zone, because if I were asleep, they could do a lot of awful things to Digimon who are important to me. That would make me really, really sad, and then I'd get really upset, and I might do something I shouldn't! If I went to get revenge and got myself hurt, it would break Knightmon's heart. I'd never want that, never ever ever!

I'm so, so thankful that Taiki took over from me. Even though humans don't have powers of their own, there are devices called Xros Loaders that only they can use that do really awesome things! They can store Digimon safely inside, and just about any kind of data, like the Code Crown! And Xros Loaders allow Xrosing, which combines Digimon together into new, powerful forms! It's kind of like Evolving, but it doesn't take the really long time or the outside power source that Evolving does for most Digimon! So Taiki's like, got really cool powers because of his Xros Loader! He's not the only one, but he's the one I'm allied with. So are Knightmon and my subjects!

Maybe I should explain what kind of guy Taiki is? Okay. Taiki's really short, and he's really really sweet, and he has these two friends! There's Akari, who keeps the boys out of trouble and who I fall asleep on a lot when she brushes my hair for me, and Zenjiro. Zenjiro's really good at tinkering around with machines and he's always taking things too seriously, he's funny. But if it weren't for him and Akari, Taiki would never have been able to save Lake Zone, so they're really important to me! They're really important to Taiki too, he'll do anything for his friends. Even friends who kind of get pitted against him, like Kiriha and Nene. Kiriha's okay, he's really cold to his friends, but Nene's kind of scary. I know she's a nice girl and she's being used, but she makes my tails bristle!

Even if he picks weird friends, Taiki's an amazing guy. But sometimes he's amazing for just the little things he does! Like when he tries to help Zenjiro with his handiwork, even though Taiki doesn't know a lot about machines, and just barely muddles through, but learns a lot from it; or when he tries to help Akari feel more at home in the Digital World, and it kind of makes me a little amazed to see how much he really really _really_ doesn't get girls sometimes, but he still makes Akari so happy just by the thought. But what I like most about him is when he lets me take naps with him.

I love naps! I love them _so_ much! But they're so nice when I have someone to cuddle with. Knightmon's okay, he just sits there and lets me lean on his shoulder, but he's got a lot of armor and I kind of get aches when I sleep like that for too long. Taiki's really really soft, though, and he's really warm! 

He just lets me sit next to him and curl up against his shoulder with my head rested there, and I always feel so nice afterwards! I'm so, so glad I met him. I'd never go back to being a normal princess, like before I met him.

So, that's about all there is to know about me.

What about you?


End file.
